Silent Fantasy
by Xigbar-Organization 13
Summary: Xigbar has a dream featuring himself and the Silent Hero. He then wakes up at the end and wonders just when he began to have feelings for Lexaeus. Do not own characters. All nobodies and mentions of worlds belong to kingdom hearts and in consequence Disney.


Xigbar was smirking. He had the fortune to stumble across something arousing in the hall, the Gambler of Fate fucking the Schemer into the wall. Now he was pondering his options. Xaldin was off, Luxord was busy, Vexen was too far away at the moment... Ah. His golden eye settled on the Silent Hero, who was making himself a sandwich, facing away from the man who had entered the kitchen. Silently, an aphrodaisac was poured into the heros coffee, tasteless and able to make a man go mad with need, able to last for hours. He wanted someone to fuck him senseless, and he'd always been interested in the hero. Now that the deed was done, he sat at the table and took a sip of his own coffee.

Lexaeus smiled as he sat down with his sandwich, taking a bite of the food. He finished it pretty quickly and then picked up his coffee, taking a sip of it. It didnt take more than a minute before the aphrodaisiac began to take effect. Once it did he stood up without a word and grabbed Xigbar, picking him up and carrying him towards his room.

Waiting was annoying he thought, finished his coffee by the time the other finished his sandwich. When the other took a sip of his coffee, he waited, trying to hide his excitement as the other stayed silent. It was worth it when the tall, strong man got up and grabbed him around the waist, tossing him over a shoulder and walking off with him. _" Lexaeus_~" He purred, hands gripping the others cloak, sliding along the mans back teasingly. This was working better than planned.

The man simply grunted when the freeshooter spoke, ignoring the touches as he opened the door to his room and dropped the man onto his bed. The hero began to take off his clothes and growled. "Strip. _Now_."

When Xigbar was dropped onto a rather large and comfortable bed, he swallowed in anticipation, looking over his shoulder as the Larger man started to undress, seeing the muscles rippling under the skin. He hurriedly removed his own clothing, kicking the boots off and then licked his lips as he sat fully nude on the bed, watching as the hero took off the last of his clothing. "_Lex_..."

After he took off his clothes and saw the other man naked he climbed into the bed and glared at Xigbar. "Ride me."

Fuck. Lexaeus was so...commanding. It was EXCITING to be ordered like that, the dark glare in the others eyes making him grin as he slowly straddled the other man. Ride him he says? Well then. A hand grasped the others large cock, positioning it against his entrance. Xigbar took a deep breath in as he sank down, feeling the other stretching him, filling him up and then releasing his breath of air as the other was finally taken in all the way. FUCK Lexaeus was huge.

Lexaeus took a deep breath, shivering slightly as the much smaller man sank down on his cock. He grabbed his hair, roughly yanking it. "Start moving."

Xigbar didn't protest the way the other man pulled his hair, eye closing in pleasure as he gripped the mans shoulders and rose up almost to the tip, before slamming his hips down again, moaning quietly as he started a deep, hard pace. Rolling his hips as he sank down resulted in the man sliding in deeper and easier, meaning less stress was put on his body after the rough, dry entry.

Lexaeus groaned in pleasure as the man began to move. He rubbed his back encouragingly, bucking his hips slightly.

Fuck that felt so damn good, riding the other man, slamming his body down and feeling the others hands on his back, moaning loudly as the other moved his hips, increasing the force in which his prostate was hit. "_Lexxaeusss~, _do that...move again..._Please~?"_

"Alright slut." He growled, thrusting his hips up roughly.

His body trembled from the force of the thrusts, hands gripping the others shoulders tighter and digging his nails into the mans skin, moaning and whimpering with pleasure. "_Gods...More~"_

He grinned and began to pick Xigbar up before slamming him onto his cock roughly. "Sure thing."

Lexaeus's hands gripped his hips, raising him up and then dragging him down onto each brutal thrust, Xigbars body trembling from the force as he dragged his nails down the others arms, leaving long red lines. Fuck that felt so good, his own hips moving with each thrust, taking everything the larger man gave him with a loud cry of his name. "_Le-Xeaus~"_

Lexaeus was loving this. Xigbar was so eager and he had such a tight ass. "You know. You could have just asked. Instead of slipping me an aphrodisiac."

Somehow, the fact that the other knew what he had done wasn't very surprising to him, grinning slightly as the other man spoke. "_Really_ now?" His hips rocked down even as the others rocked up, moaning loudly again. "Perhaps because I wanted to see the more...Demanding side of the Silent Hero? "

The larger man growled at him, slamming his hips up harder into him. "Again, all you had to do was ask. If my partner wants it, I will gladly be dominating.

Fucking hell, Xigbar fought another scream as the man below him slammed up hard enough to turn his vision white for a moment. "_Gods!_ L-Lexaeus, well then... If you're not unwilling to be dominating, mind... taking on a more direct approach and fucking me senseless?"

"Because I _love_ to watch little sluts like you squirming and begging as I make them ride me."

Ohhhh, dirty talker. Xigbar grinned as the other spoke, swiviling his hips as he clenched his muscles around the other, knowing that it would increase the tightness and the pleasure the other recieved as he dropped down again. "Oh really? Or maybe you just dont have the _stamina_ required to satisfy someone like me? always thought you would be less passive~"

The man growled and picked him up off his cock, pressing him face first into the bed before slamming back into his ass. "_Oh really_? Well, we'll just have to see now wont we?"

Lexaeus took the bait, hands gripping his hips and lifting him up, then turning him around and forcing him against the bed, ass up and head pressed down as the other shoved back in, dragging a scream of pleasure out of the Freeshooter. "Fuuuckkk..._Le...Lexaeus_..."

"You better be grateful." He snapped, slamming into him with all his strength.

Xigbar gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white, feeling the sting of pleasure and pain as the other slammed into him mercilessly. Oh gods. This. This felt so damn GOOD, he thought as he panted, whining for more. It was then that he remembered that he had given the other a drug that would make him want to fuck for hours. God damn it, this may very well kill him, but it'd be a helluva way to die. "_Moreee~, _please Lexaeus..._harder~"_

Lexaeus grinned at the begging and began to slam in as hard as he was capable of without killing him. "How's this you little slut?"

Fuck, it hurt but it also felt so damn good, whimpering as he clung to the sheets, eye closing tightly as he rocked back into the other man, moaning needliy as Lexaeus thrust in, his arms giving out so that he rested weakly against the bed, ass still in the air as the other pushed in hard. "_Lexaeusssss_~"

This was wonderful. The scarred man was so tight around his cock and making such slutty sounds of pleasure. "You really are a little whore arent you?"

The others voice, the words were so degrading, yet they excited him, rocking back again and whimpering weakly in reply, " Le-Lexaeus... please..."

He growled into his ear, smirking slightly. "Please what?" He asked, slamming in a little bit faster, grinding against his prostate and rolling his hips.

Xigbar whimpered as the other growled in his ear, eye fluttering closed as the other asked him what he wanted, the man sliding in faster and deeper. "...Fuck me...till...till I black out screaming...your name..._Please_..."

"Sure thing." He muttered before beginning to slam into him harder, bruising his hips with how hard he was gripping them.

A scream tore itself from his throat as the others hands gripped his hips, dragging him back onto each unmercifull thrust, eye rolling up from the pleasure, hands gripping the bedsheets. "_Godssss Lexxxx_~"

The large man didnt let up in the slightest, slamming into him harder and harder, wanting to drive the man over the edge before filling his ass with his cum.

Xigbar couldn't take the pressure, the pleasure having become too much, back arching as the other slammed in hard enough for his vision to go white. "_LEX-AE-US_~" He screamed the others name, trembling and clenching impossibly tight around the Hero as he came, then his vision went black as he collapsed, fainted for the moment.

The impossibly tight heat around him drew out a moan and he slammed in a few more times before cumming in his ass, grinning a bit. He pulled out and reached under his bed before getting a vibrating butt plug and pushing it into Xigbar. "Have fun with that in you. I want to find someone else to fuck now."

It was barely five minutes later that he struggled awake again, rear tingling with the vibration of something in his rear, hand moving to rub across it. A butt plug. God-damn it. Lexaeus was gone as well, or at least, not in his sight. "F-Fuck...this _hurts_... need relief..." He panted weakly, trembling as he felt himself growing hard again. A hand started to stroke his length, the other going to grip the handle of the vibe and slowly sliding it in and out.

The large man was watching from the corner of the room, having been wanting to see how Xigbar reacted before going to find someone new to fuck. He smirked and got some chains, grabbing the man and chaining his arms to the ceiling in the closet, putting a spreader bar on his ankles. He used a little bit of rope to hold the toy against Xigbar's prostate and turned it to the highest setting before gagging the man and putting a cock ring on him. "You can stay here for a while. You only get to cum when I say you can."

Xigbar hadn't even noticed the other man, at least not until he was lifted and brought to the closet, eye widening with shock as his arms were chained up and he was suspended from the ceiling. His legs were spread and then locked into place by a steel bar. Rope was tied around his waist to keep the vibrator in, body jerking as it began to move unbearably fast, whimpering with need as a gag was forced into his mouth, then whining in protest as the other made him unable to cum with a cock ring. A golden eye met the others with lust and apprehension, not appreciating the torture he was going to go through, body twitching with pleasure as he made a sound of dissapointment and need. Fuck. Left until the other decided to come and fuck him again. Thats what Lexaeus was going to do.

"_See you later, slut_." He growled and smirked before turning off the light and closing his closet door, leaving the room, door shutting behind him as he went to find someone else.

All that could be heard in the dark room was a muffled whimper from the closet. Lexaeus had abandoned him in the closet, left him there to suffer, eye clenching shut as he let out a cry of pleasure through the gag, body tensing and muscles flexing as the pleasure grew, then-

A scream escaped him as he shot into a sitting position, panting harshly, eye clenched shut as he shivered from the mental images his brain was supplying him with. Lexaeus. Lexaeus as a man who was commanding and sadistic as fucking hell, having been tied and helpless, seeing the man smirk as he shut the door, intending to leave him there and come back again later to do as he very well pleased. God-Damn it.

Xigbar shuddered and whimpered as blankets rubbed against his length, hard and hot, the dream he had influencing his body as he tried to calm down. Fuck. The golden eye cracked open, hand sliding down to grip his arousal and shuddering, began to stroke it, focused on the man he had never imagined wanting before. Lexaeus. A thumb brushed over the tip even as he turned onto his side, other hand sliding down to his rear to tease his entrance.

When had he started seeing the Silent Hero like that? Wanting him like that, to the point where he could dream so vividly about the man, enough to wake up needing the man badly? Groaning with pleasure, he stroked a little faster, smearing pre-cum as he slowly pressed a finger inside, licking dry lips as he worked it in deep, panting as he rocked his hips slightly, curling the digit and rubbing the sensitive inner walls, moaning as he brushed his prostate.

Hips rocked back and forth, hand stroking and teasing his cock as he realized that one finger would do nothing, slidng another one alongside the first, scissoring them and thrusting them in, rubbing his sweet spot and moaning weakly, eye fluttering closed with the pleasure. In his mind, he imagined how the others hand would feel, stroking his erection, likely calloused fingertips brushing along the skin and massaging the tip with a gentle thumb. Gods.

" _Lex...aeus_..." The name was a breathy moan as he pleasured himself, imagining the Silent nobody touching him, large strong hand running over his erection, fingers stretching his entrance so that they could move on to bigger, better things. Xigbar was so close now, panting as he worked three fingers in and out, prodding his prostate and arching his back, whining and moaning with need, not caring that he was being loud enough to wake those in the neighboring rooms.

In fact, that very thought only served to excite him more, grinning as he moved his hands, imagining what the others faces must look like, Vexens room being on one side of his own, Lexaeus's on the other. Vexen would be likely horrified, face bright red as he tried in vain to sleep, eventually giving up and retreating to the thankfully sound-proof lab. Another moan escaped his lips as he dragged his nails along the underside of his cock, gasping as he hung on the edge of pleasure and release, needing just a little more, groaning and then rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves relentlessly.

The Freeshooter clenched his eye shut as he pictured the Auburn haired nobody looming over him, eyes narrowed with a smirk on his lips, then groaned as the other would lean forward, a hand gripping raven and silver locks as a single word was growled into his ear.

"_Cum..._."

That was all it took for the scarred man to arch his back as he hit his release, spine tingling with pleasure, feeling his arousal pulsing as he covered his hand with cum, fingers not stopping as he rode out his orgasm with a single, loud, lust filled scream.

" _LE-XAE-US~~~"_

Xigbar didn't care if anyone heard him, finally collapsing, spent and tired against the sheets. The other nobody may very well be giving him odd looks or avoiding him the next day, but he merely yawned and curled up with a satisfied smile. That had been worth it. Moments later, the Freeshooter was deeply asleep, feeling calm and then sleeping peacefully, not a single nightmares or pleasure-filled dream coming into his mind. No. Xigbar slept well after that.


End file.
